Happy Endings
by Khaos' Champion
Summary: A happy ending, forever out of reach.


_This is the first piece of work I have posted on here.  
It was written several months back, after someone asked me to write it. It was written rather quickly, so it's nothing really that spectacular. At the end of the day it was all writing practice for myself, not that I'd ever thought I would be writing fanfiction.  
I may post more in the future, though I haven't really thought that far ahead yet.  
The DDLC characters are not mine, although I don't believe that really needs to be said.  
Anyway, I do hope you enjoy._

Did it really matter any more? Did anything? There was nothing else here, but the room that she inhabited.  
Sometimes she wept or slept. Sometimes both, but did it matter?

She had tried to end it on numerous occasions, only to wake again in the room. What pointless suffering, all because of what she had thought was love.

All she longed for was to be back with her friends, in their quaint little club. Reading book, writing poems and drinking tea, with sweet treats.

The girl smiled, thinking back on her friends. There was the tall, bookish and reserved Yuri. Never seen without a novel in hand, whether it be a story or poetry, it didn't matter. She was gone now, her thread cut forever. Next, there was the feisty and energetic Natsuki.

Always the defender of manga, for in her words, 'Manga is literature'.

She would always hear that in Natsuki's voice, bringing a smile to her cracked lips.

Then there was the beautiful Sayori. Her first friend, ever since she was little. She laughed, it was sort of like a cliché from one of Natsuki's manga novels. She missed Sayori the most. It tore her heart apart, just thinking about what she had done. Nothing would forgive her sins.

Finally, there was the boy, the fifth member of the club; she couldn't see his face clearly. He was the only one, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he had a part in her torment.

The rumbling of her stomach took her from the bad thoughts.

When was the last time she had water or food? She didn't know. She hadn't felt the hunger pains for some time now. She could barely recall the taste of Natsuki's cute cupcakes or anything else for that matter. She had been in that room for awhile, but as with the taste of food she had no idea as to how long she had been there.

Time was a thing of the past for her. She had stopped counting. The only signs that time continued to move on was the ever constricting school uniform and the length of her once, lovely hair. It was now greasy and lankly hung, trailing across the floor.

Monika sighed and grasped a hand full of her chestnut hair.

"Why?" She sat down and rested her head on the desk. Sometimes, it was best to just give up for the day and lay down. She felt the tears start again, so closed her eyes and thought back on happier days.

It had been the best time of her life. She and Sayori had decided on creating a club for just them, after Monika's stint on the debate team fell through. Neither of them had any real interest in literature before starting the club, it was a means by which they could have fun together. They, however, needed to perform actual club activities or otherwise have the club disbanded. So, they started to read and write.

After awhile, they managed to attract another member. Monika sniffed, remembering the day Yuri had timidly stuck her head through the door, clutching a large tome to her breast. Shortly after that, Natsuki turned up and she began to take her position as club president seriously.

But that was all gone now and all by her hand.

Why she had done it was beyond her. She felt as if she had no real choice. The only thing left for her now was the empty room, in the middle of nothing.

Well, not entirely without nothing, as she was left with a lot of time to think. A lot of time to question her actions and other things.

As in time it became clear to her, that the only person she really wanted was Sayori and not the boy.

It had only come to her after she was gone. That sweet girl, she had known from childhood. The burning in her soul told her what the feeling was. She had no idea why she hadn't felt it before, when it was so obvious.

It was the selfish reason for starting the club in the first place. Monika had felt for Sayori and it hurt.

It hurt…

It hurt…

And she knew the name of that feeling...lo…

No. She wouldn't name it.

Monika could only speculate that something had been messing with her, for far longer than she knew. It felt as though she had been in lov…

No. She wouldn't say it.

...since she had felt that way around Sayori.

Monika struck the desk with a fist and released a pained scream. It just wasn't fair.

She closed her eyes again and let sleep take her hurt.

It was black for awhile and upon opening her eyes again, it was as she expected, she was still in the room. Still at that desk and still with tears flowing from her eyes.

She sighed and wiped her cheeks.

"No matter," She whispered to herself. Monika rested her head on her hands and stared at the door.

"I wonder what you would say, if I was to confess to you? Would you accept my feelings Sayori?" She mused. A question she continually asked.

"Of course I would silly." Replied a bubbly voice.

Wait...there wasn't meant to be a reply. Monika turned her head and found Sayori holding several books in her arms.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" She giggled, "I found you when I came for these. You were muttering something in your sleep, dreaming away. It was so cute."

Monika was confused. Sayori was dead.

"Are you alright? You're crying." She asked, her voice full of concern.

Monika didn't need to think, she threw her self at Sayori. It had been a horrible, horrible dream. More tears fell as she buried her face into Sayori's shoulder, "You were dead. You killed yourself."

Sayori shushed her and put the books down. She then placed one hand round Monika's shoulder and the second on the small of her back.

"I'm here," Sayori gently whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth. "I could never do that...I would never."

Monika felt Sayori tighten her grip.

"How long have we known each other? I would never think of leaving you, it would hurt you too much." Sayori frowned and averted her gaze for a second. Monika never noticed, her head still resting in the crook of Sayori's neck.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to tell me how you felt. I thought I would have to spell it out for you," She giggled, lifting Monika's chin, so their eyes met, "I've only dreamt of this moment."

Sayori planted a kiss on Monika's lips and held it.

It was warm and sweet. Nothing that Monika could have imagined. She kissed back, it just felt right. A fire had been lit under her heart, it's warmth was beautiful. The tears dried and if she hadn't had her lips pressed up against Sayori's, Monika knew she would have been smiling.

The two girls were locked in the first steps of that lovers dance, for what seemed like an eternity and would have liked it to stay that way.

"Hey!" An angry voice snapped, "I come to see what's keeping you so long, and I find you two sucking face."

Both girls pulled away, Monika turning her head to see Natsuki scowling.

"Jeez, that's just so gross." The pink-haired girl snapped again and slammed the door.

Monika grinned still looking at the door, "I hope she never changes."

Turning her head back, she was given a shock. The normal colours of the room were now dull and muted, Sayori similarly so. Her skin was pale and waxen, her eyes cold.

Her blued lips painfully moved, "She will never get such a luxury. Like myself and Yuri, she too will have her life cut short." Her voice, a hollowed whisper.

The back wall fell away along with parts of the floor, leaving only an inky-blackness. From this abyss stretched long, sinewy arms which dripped the same inky-black. They gently caressed Sayori's cold body, wrapping their way round her arms and legs. They raised her from the ground and held her aloft.

Monika watched on in horror as the one of the arms snake round her neck. It faded leaving a rope, in its place.

A crooked smile appeared on Sayori's face. The remaining arms melted and Sayori dropped. The rope snapped taut, leaving Sayori's body to sway softly.  
Monika found that she couldn't breath, bile rose in her throat.

"No..." He voice was shaky. She slowly moved her right hand towards Sayori, touching her body.

"You did this."

Monika retracted her hand in shock.

"This is on you."

She looked up at the hanging body. Sayori was lifeless, once again.

Monika backed away, only to find the rest of the room was falling away. The never ending black filled every space and soon after consumed her.

She woke up screaming, and screamed until her throat was raw. Monika couldn't think of anything else to do.

Maybe someone would here her...that someone was left...anyone.

No-one would.

For in this reality happy endings, do not exist.


End file.
